


Big Iron On Her Hip

by KalexandraDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, Based on a song, Character Death, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Explicit Language, F/F, Flirting, Gun Violence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kalex Week, Kalex Week 2019, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Sanvers, Original Character Death(s), Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, minor supercorp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalexandraDanvers/pseuds/KalexandraDanvers
Summary: Inspired by/based off of the song Big Iron by Marty Robbins.Kara Danvers is an Arizona Ranger, and she’s after an outlaw by the name of Texas Red. Twenty men had tried to take in Texas Red, and that many men were dead. Will Kara be able to succeed where the others had failed? Or would twenty-one be the ranger with the big iron on her hip?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 23
Kudos: 49





	Big Iron On Her Hip

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Kalex week. I missed it last year :( didn’t want to miss this year, I was working on this fic a bit before kalex week started (not much, like a sentence was written down) and decided to use this opportunity to contribute something to Kalex week. Not that I might not write something else for kalex week, but you never know, I’d rather have something out for it than nothing again. 
> 
> This whole fic is basically just the song big iron by Marty Robbins, well sort of, it starts that way but it ends differently.  
DISCLAIMER All lyrics and the rights to them belong to Marty Robbins and sony bmg entertainment.

To the small town of Agua Fria rode a stranger one fine day, she didn’t speak much to folks around her, for she didn’t have too much to say. No one dared to ask her business, no one dared to make a slip, for the stranger there among them had a big iron on her hip. It was early in the morning when she rode into the town, she’d rode in from the south side, slowly looking all around. “She’s an outlaw loose and running!” Came the whisper from each lip. “And she’s here to do some business with that big iron on her hip.”

In this town there was an outlaw who went by the name of Texas Red. Many men had tried to take him in, and that many men were dead. It was said he was vicious and a killer, though only the youth of twenty-four, and supposedly there were notches on his pistol numbering one and nineteen more. At the local saloon the stranger started talking, made it clear to the folk around, that she was an Arizona ranger and she wouldn’t be too long in town. “I’m here to bring an outlaw back alive or maybe dead.” She’d said. “And it doesn’t matter to me that I’m after Texas Red.”

The crowd in the saloon started gabbing away at the mention of that name. “You’re after Texas Red?” The bartender asked the stranger. “Indeed I am little lady.” The Strange woman had responded. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything ‘bout him would ya?” The bartender shook her head. “Oh, well. Reckon I’ll find ‘im soon enough. In the meantime, how’s about something to quench my thirst?” The stranger flashed a charming, bright and beautiful smile that the bartender could hardly resist. 

“Sure thing sweetie, what would you like?” She asked with a polite smile. 

“You for starters.” The stranger replied with a deepening smirk. “What’s you're name?”

The bartender blushed deeply and stuttered out her response. “Uh, um...they uh, ca-call me Lucy...”

“Lucy? Pretty name for a prettier girl. Tell me Lucy, you ever been with a woman before?” The stranger asked softly, waggling her eyebrows at Lucy as she did. 

“I uh...can’t say that I have.” Lucy squeaked.

“Well, how’s about you and I change that hmm?” The stranger leaned in far too close. “Whaddya say Lucy?” She whispered directly into Lucy’s ear, she could feel several people staring at them, no doubt bewilders as to why and what this woman was whispering to the bartender. 

“I...ummm...I don’t know, I-“

“Come on Lucy, you know you want to. I seen the way you were staring at me, well, staring my chest more accurate.” The stranger’s tongue flicked against Lucy’s ear as she spoke. “Don’t you wanna see what’s underneath this duster of mine?” 

“Y-Yes...” Lucy whispered back. 

“Well alrighty then. Let’s head on upstairs. Don't worry about the bar, I’m sure someone’ll cover for you.” The stranger grabbed Lucy’s wrist and guided her upstairs, she found an empty room and led them both inside, closing and locking the door behind them. As soon as the door was closed, Lucy’s legs weren’t. An hour or so later and they’d finished. The stranger, who Lucy now knew as Kara, got dressed and smiled at the still nude Lucy lying in bed. “God you’re beautiful. Too bad I can’t stay.” Kara fished out some greenbacks from her duster pocket and handed them to Lucy. “For the room.” She said, then left. 

As she walked through the dusty street a man hollered at her from a little ways down it. “You there!” He said, pointing in Kara’s direction. “You that Arizona ranger I’ve been hearing ‘bout?” He asked. Kara stopped and looked at the man. She’d guessed this was probably Texas Red, the story must’ve made its way around and to him. Just like she’d planned. “And what if I am?” She asked. 

“Then we’ve got us a little problem. Ya see, I’m the one you’re after.” The man said grinning from ear to ear. 

“That so?” Kara asked, a small grin forming on her own face. 

“Yes indeed.” He answered. “Ya know little lady, twenty men have tried taking me in, alive or dead, and as you can plainly see, I’m still livin’. Same can’t be said for them. What makes a dumb girl like you think you’re gonna be any different?”

“See that’s the problem. They sent twenty men to bring you in, they ain’t never sent a woman before.” Kara said, her grin had now spread to cover almost her whole face. 

‘Texas Red’ just laughed. “Ya hear that? This girly really thinks she’s something huh? Ya know I didn’t think women could be Arizona rangers.” He kept laughing.

“I’m the one and only.” The outlaw kept on laughing at her. 

“That so? Well after I’m done there won’t be any!” 

“Big words. Can you back ‘em up though?” Kara asked, resting her hand just above the big iron on her hip.

The outlaw had stopped laughing. It was time to get serious. He glanced up at the town clock, it was almost high-noon. Perfect, he thought. They each started walking towards one another with purpose. There was no more than forty feet between them when they’d stopped to make their final play. A small crowd had gathered, and more were watching from nearby windows, everybody held their breath, they all knew this pretty ranger was about to meet her death. Well, that’s what they’d thought anyway.

Texas Red hadn’t even cleared the leather of his holster ‘fore a bullet had fairly ripped. The Rangers aim was deadly, with the big iron her hip. The crowd had gathered ‘round and looked at the body of the outlaw on the ground, the man might’ve went on living, but he’d made one fatal slip when he tried to match the Ranger with the big iron on her hip. 

“Well, that’s that then.” Kara said matter-of-factly. She approached the body and the crowd dispersed. She leaned down and drew the mans gun, inspecting it. To her surprise there were no notches on it. Suddenly the distinctive ‘click’ of a gun being cocked was heard. Kara stood and aimed her gun towards the sound. There stood the most beautiful woman Kara had ever seen in her life. She made Lucy look almost hideous in comparison. She had bright red hair, a dark smile and darker eyes. Kara looked at the gun in her hands, she could see there were several lines carved into its grip. “Looking for me?” The woman asked. 

“Well, well, look what we have here. Texas Red I presume.” Kara smiled at the woman. “You’re a helluva lot prettier than I thought you’d be. Though admittedly up until now I’d thought you to be a man.” Kara said as she looked the woman up and down. 

“See something you like?” Texas Red asked with a smirk. Her gun had never moved from where it was pointed. Nor had Kara’s. 

“I’d certainly say so.” Kara answered. “It’d be a goddamned shame to waste such a beautiful face. Why don’t you make this easy and put the gun down?”

“Afraid I just can’t do that. Even for someone as pretty as you. Why don’t you just walk away while you can? Like you said it’d be a shame to waste such a beautiful face.” 

“Well we seem to be at an impasse then ma’am, ‘cos I can’t just walk away.” 

“It would seem so then. Oh well, guess we’ll be doing this hard way. Graham! Charles! Now!” Suddenly two more men had appeared, each holding rifles. “My friends here have been dying to make your acquaintance. Unfortunately it seems Maxwell meant it a bit more literal than intended. Shame, he was a good gun, too impatient though.” 

Kara glanced around nervously, this wasn’t good, there was no cover to speak of and the three of them had their guns trained on her. Fortunately the civilians had dispersed and hid behind cover, they were still intrigued but didn’t want to end up getting shot in the crossfire. Kara noted that Texas Red chose to try to talk to her instead of just outright shooting her and had even given her a chance to leave. Kara decided to try to talk to to Texas Red until she found an opening. “I have to say I’m surprised. I genuinely didn’t expect you to be a woman, or such a fine looking one at the that.” 

Texas Red smiled. “Nobody ever expects me to be a woman. Makes it easier to hide though. I’m also surprised, I didn’t expect a woman to be an Arizona ranger. Interesting. Though suppose it hardly matters now though huh. What was it you told Max? ‘The one and only?’ He wasn’t wrong when he said there wouldn’t be any after this. Oh well, I tried talking to ya but-“

Kara narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

The question caught all three of the outlaws off guard. Kara seized her opportunity and two shots rang out. Graham and Charles fell to the ground dead, Kara, now holding two guns, did a barrel roll to avoid the first of Texas Red’s shots and took off running, narrowly dodging the next few bullets and got behind the nearest source of cover, which was a nearby wagon. Texas Red ran for cover as well, Kara and her exchanged shots until Kara was sure Texas Red was out of bullets and needed to reload. Kara quickly ran across the street before her opponent had a chance to reload. Texas Red looked back at her fallen gang members, and then to the woman charging at her. She sighed internally. Well, shit. Good job Alex... Funny. It was earlier today that Maggie had left and asked her to come with her. 

“Alex, please! Sooner or later the law will catch up with us!”

“So? Plenty have tried and they all failed-“

“Goddamnit Alex! Eventually someone will come along who’s better than you! There’s always someone better Alex! I’m not gonna stick around and watch you get killed! No-one even knows you’re really Texas Red, we can leave, and live our lives together. Please Alex please come with me!” Maggie had tears in her eyes. Looking back, Alex wished she’d gone with her. Too late now though. Now it was over. Maxwell, Graham and Charles were dead, and she was probably about to join them. Alex felt herself get tackled to the ground hard. She’d dropped her gun when she hit the ground and it scattered away, the ranger made quick work of tying her up. Alex felt herself get lifted up onto her feet. The ranger yanked her down the road and back to the saloon. 

“You owe me a new hat.” The ranger said. “You shot mine after it fell off. I liked that hat ya know. Damn shame.” Kara dragged Texas Red behind into the saloon. Lucy had retaken her post at the bar now, she was a bit surprised to see Kara return, even more so to see she had a tied up woman with her. “Lucy?” Kara asked.

“Y-Yes?” 

“Can I get a whiskey ‘fore I head out? Catching this one has made me a bit parched.” Kara said, tugging at Alex’s arm. 

“Sure thing ma’am.” Lucy grabbed a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey from the top-shelf. 

“None of that expensive stuff, I don’t have a lot of cash on me.”

“This ones on the house ma’am.” Lucy gave a telling smile. 

“Oh? Enjoyed me that much eh?” Kara grinned.

Alex caught on rather quick, not that knowing the ranger was gay helped her any, at least not right now, but it was interesting. 

“Yes...and it seems we’ve no longer got an outlaw problem thanks to you.” Lucy nodded to Alex. “I wouldn’t have guessed that out of the lot of them she’d be Texas Red. Though maybe I should’ve, her hairs kinda a give away.” 

Kara looked at Alex’s hair. It was a beautiful shade of red. “Yeah. Don’t feel too bad though, you’re not the only one she fooled.” Kara drank her whiskey and set the glass upside down. “Thanks Lucy. If I’m ever back this way again I’ll be sure to pay you a visit.” Kara winked at Lucy and she blushed deeply. The two of them exchanged waves and Kara dragged Alex’s back outside. She mounted her house and pulled Alex up behind her. “Try anything and I won’t hesitate to put you down, understand?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Alex grumbled. “Not like it much matters, they’ll hang me anyway.” 

“Yeah, probably. Still though you’re worth more to me alive than dead. Plus you’d get to live a bit longer.” Kara heeled her horse and soon they were galloping down the road. For a long while they rode in silence. Eventually they stopped at a nearby stream and Kara made camp while her horse drank. Alex was made to sit nearby but not too close, she was still tied up so she didn’t have much choice in where she sat. Once camp was set up Kara moved her closer to the fire. The sun was starting to set now, Kara watched no the sky for some time before finally breaking the silence. 

“I’ve a question for you.”

Alex glanced up at the ranger. She studied her a moment before replying. “What?”

“Why didn’t you just shoot me back there? You had me dead to rights, I didn’t even know you were there. You could’ve just shot me. Why didn’t you?” 

Alex was surprised, very much so. “I...I don’t know...I just didn’t.”

“You just didn’t? Seriously? You’re supposed to be a vicious killer. Yet you had the opportunity not once but twice to gun me down and instead you didn’t, Hell you even gave me a chance to walk away. I don’t get it.”

“Like I said I don’t know...”

“Or maybe you do.” Kara looked her in the eyes. Alex was a bit taken aback. She hadn’t really looked at the woman before. She was quite stunning, downright gorgeous. It was her eyes though that really captivated her though. They were a deep and dazzlingly bright blue, and they were filled with warmth. Looking at them reminded Alex of the sun. So bright and warm. “Maybe you’re not such a vicious killer after all.”

“You're wrong. It’s like I told you back then, it seemed a shame to kill such a pretty woman. That’s all.” 

“Is it though? I’ve heard a lot of things about you. Some were very different than others. I didn’t believe most of them. I’d heard things about how surprisingly kind and generous Texas Red could supposedly be. Up until now I figured it was hogwash made up by folks who wanted a bit of fame or thought you to be some kinda Robin Hood. Been plenty of folks like that in my line of work, those who think that every outlaw is some sort of misunderstood hero of the people triumphing against the government and it’s unfair laws.”

“I’m no Robin Hood, and I ain’t a hero neither. I’m just some fool girl from Texas who wanted to be a gunslinger and thought she was the best around. Apparently I was wrong.” Alex stared at the cackling fire intently. “Maggie was right. There’s always someone better...”

“Who’s Maggie?” Kara raised an eyebrow. 

“She...she was...it doesn’t matter now. She’s gone.” There was a sadness behind her voice Kara recognized. She knew the pain of losing someone you loved all too well.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Losing someone you love is rough.” Alex heard the same sadness in Kara’s voice. “My Lena died sometime back, but it still hurts as if it were only yesterday.” 

Shocked, Alex looked up at the ranger. Her eyes were filled with hurt now, not warmth. Alex looked back to the fire. “Maggie’s not dead. Well hopefully not. She left earlier this morning, she begged me to go with her but I didn’t..."

"Why not?" 

"I'm not entirely sure. Honest. I...I wish I had. Been just me and her for almost our whole lives. Since we were seventeen." Alex sighed deeply. What the hell, she figured, she was no doubt going to be hanged, she might as well tell somebody her life story before it ended.

"My father had died a few years before then and afterwards my mother wasn't much of a mother anymore. So I ran off. Some months later I was in some small town back in Texas, and I'd gotten caught stealing some bread 'cos I was hungry. Well the shopkeeper didn't take too kindly to that and saw fit to 'teach me a lesson'. He beat me badly, and threw me into the muddy street, where he proceeded to keep beating on me until surprisingly a frying pan struck him plum in the face. His nose broke and he started bleeding all over himself, he was right pissed now and drew his pistol, but 'fore he could anything with it he got hit in the face again. He dropped his gun and a young woman picked it up and aimed it him. "Get outta before I blow you're damned brains out!" She'd yelled at him. She turned to me and helped me up, I was in real bad shape and she practically carried me to the town's doctor." 

"It took me a while to recover but she came to see me every day. Turned out she had run away from home as well as her parents didn't agree with certain 'life choices' of her's. So she'd run off and wound up there in that town. She worked at the hotel in return for food, drink, and a place to stay. When I'd fully recovered she let me stay with her, she'd even paid the doctor for me. It was the kindest thing anybody had ever done for me in my life. And she didn't ask for a single thing in return. She just wanted to help me. It didn't take long for me to fall in love with her. She was...amazing. Sometime later we moved on and left that town. Eventually we ended up becoming thieves, sort of. We didn't really wanna but a girl's gotta eat right? Shortly thereafter I became known around those parts as Texas Red. It was actually Maggie who'd given me that nickname. She called me Red on account of my hair, and someway or another others heard her call me that and the name Texas Red was born."

"Rather quickly word became I was actually a man. Not many men have high opinions of most women, so they'd started saying I was a man. Also most men are damned prideful and didn't like to admit two girls had stuck them up and robbed 'em. Funnily enough we eventually ran into a man who would become better known as Texas Red. Maxwell Lord. That man you shot in the streets. We met him in a barfight a few years back. He actually saved my skin. Some prick had grabbed my ass and called me a harlot, I'm alot of things but a harlot ain't one of them. I punched him and he drew on me. I thought I was dead, then I heard a shot ring out and the prick fell over. Maxwell was standing behind him and had shot him before he could shoot me. After that he just sorta stuck around. He was an annoying asshole most of the time but he felt it his mission to protect us." 

"Eventually we went from sticking random travelers up to sticking banks up. After a successful heist the day before we were in some backwater town celebrating when some guy came up to Maggie and started harassing her. I tried to stop him and we started scuffling, one thing led to another and he drew his gun and I drew mine. I was quicker than he was. Turned out the drunken fool was the sheriff of said town and from then on we were wanted for murder too. It was the first time I'd ever killed anybody. Sadly it wouldn't be the last. I'm no saint by any means nor am I innocent but none of the people I killed were either. Honestly, I...I don't much like killing, it's something I've done only when I had to." Alex closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh well. No point in crying 'bout it now right? What's done is done. Anyways we sorta just went on robbing folk and traveling around, somewhere along the way we met Graham and Charles and the five of us carried on that way. Until today." Alex sighed. 

Kara, even though they didn't leave her much choice nor were they probably good friends to have, felt a little bad about killing Texas Red's friends. "I'm sorry. About your friends that is. I don't much like killing either, not anymore anyway. There was a time when I was angry at the world and took it out on others but...that was a long time ago now and I don't feel so angry anymore." Kara picked up a nearby stick and stoked the fire. She then turned around and grabbed her traveling pack, from it she pulled out a couple cans of food, some small pots and spoons. "You hungry?" 

"I...why would you feed me?" Alex was visibly confused. 

"Doesn't do me much good if you're too weak to keep up. We've got a bit of a journey ahead of us after all. We're heading to Arizona, gonna take us a few days, I plan on going the long way 'round. Less chance of running into bounty hunters that way. So eat up." Once Kara was finished heating up the soup she passed the pot and a spoon to Alex. "Careful, it's hot." 

Alex took the pot and spoon and ate as best she could with tied hands. Once her and Kara had finished eating Kara packed the eating utensils back up and unrolled some sleeping bags. "If you try anything while I'm asleep-"

"You'll kill me. I got it." Alex interrupted. "I don't plan on trying anythin' or running off. I'm done running. Been runnin' almost my whole life..." 

"Alrighty then. Sleep tight, I'll wake you when it's time to get movin' again." 

***

The morning light had woken Alex before Kara had. She sat up in her sleeping and found the ranger was nowhere to be seen. She'd meant what she'd said last night though and waited for her to return, which didn't take long. "Oh hey, you're awake. Well just in time too, once the camp's been tore down we're moving out." 

About 20 minutes later the campsite had been tore down and all the hear had been packed away and they were on the move again. They rode in comfortable silence most of the day, only when the sun started setting and they'd made camp for the night did the pair start talking again. 

"So...ranger, may I ask your name?" 

"Kara. Danvers. And yourself?" 

"Wait, really? Danvers? Heh. My name's Alex Danvers. Fancy that." Alex half-smiled. "I wonder if we're related in someway..."

"Doubt it. But who knows? Alex. I like that name. Suits you."

"Thanks I guess?" 

"Yep. You getting hungry?" Kara asked, already unpacking the cooking supplies and food. 

"Yeah. I uh, well I have to pee." Alex said shyly. 

"Hmm. Okay. Well come on then." Kara helped Alex to her feet and lead her to some nearby shrubbery. "There ya go." 

Alex walked into the bushes and fumbled with her belt. After several moments of trying and failing to get it undone with her still tied hands Kara sighed and approached her. "Here." Kara said, undoing the belt buckle for her. Alex blushed a bit as she did. 

"Uh...thanks."

"Don't mention it, just hurry up and do your business." 

Alex's blush deepened. This was pretty embarrassing. "Aren't you gonna turn around or something?" 

"Afraid not." 

Alex's face couldn't possibly get any redder now. "W-why not?" 

"Can't have ya trying to pull a fast one on me." 

"I'm not!" Alex argued.

"Oh and I'm just supposed to take you're word for it? Don't think so missy. Hurry up or hold it. Your choice. Oh, and here ya go." Kara handed Alex a roll of toilet paper she'd been holding.

Alex grumbled something Kara couldn't quite make out. She squatted down, dropped her pants and her underwear. Kara for her part did look away a bit but didn't let the fugitive out of her sight. Once Alex was finished she tried to pull her pants up and fell over. Her rear was now pointed up to the sky putting everything on full display for the ranger. Kara was the one blushing now. She knew she shouldn't look but was unable to stop herself. After a brief moment of gawking Kara helped Alex up and pulled her pants up for her too. Standing very closely behind her Kara helped re-buckle her belt. The moment felt oddly intimate. 

Kara cleared her throat and backed away. "You, uh, you okay?" 

"Yeah." 

The two of them quickly walked back to the campsite and sat down. Neither woman talked while they ate and after they were done eating they turned in for the night. Kara woke Alex up upon daybreak and set about packing up the camp. Before long they were back on the move again. 

***

Several days had passed now. The journey had taken much longer than Kara (and Alex for too for that matter) had anticipated. Kara wasn't too familiar with New Mexico and she'd gotten them last twice now. The two of them had been talking and unintentionally bonding over the course of the past days. They'd gone from barely speaking to enjoying idle chit-chat and small talk. For Kara especially it was odd, as she wasn't used to having company. Sure with the rangers sometimes she'd have partners accompanying her from time to time but usually she was by herself. This sudden constant company was nice. Really nice, and Kara wasn't the only one of them who felt this way. 

Alex had considered her gang to be friends but the only one of them she actually liked and would carry out a conversation with was Maggie. Having genuinely pleasurable company was a welcomed change. It was strange, even though their relationship wasn't much more than captor and captive Alex and Kara both felt that if circumstances were different they probably could've been friends, good friends even. As the day winded to down to a close the pair made camp. During dinner they'd talked some more but it wasn't until after they were done eating that Alex had worked up the courage to finally ask Kara something that she'd been for a while now. 

"Uh, hey Kara, do you mind if I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"My least favorite kind. Shoot." Kara answered.

"Well, a while back, you mentioned someone by the name of Lena...I uh, I was wondering who she was." 

Kara sighed deeply before answering. "She...she was someone very special to me. She was the light of my life...ever since she died I feel as if I'm lost in the dark. This world is full of darkness and people who thrive on it. Bandits, outlaws, murderers and rapists. Scum who hurt innocent people for no good goddamn reason. Lena...the only thing Lena and I were ever guilty of was loving each other and still it feels like the world punished us for it." 

"Lena and I grew up in the same town. Her family was the wealthiest and most respected in town. My father was the sheriff, my mother stayed home and took care of me. It wasn't a big town but it wasn't too small either, small enough though that everybody knew pretty much everybody else. Lena and I had been sweet on each other since we first met when we were fourteen. Rather quickly our relationship turned intimate, most the townsfolk didn't approve of our relationship and said that God would punish us for our sins against nature. Maybe they were right...Shortly after my sixteenth birthday my father was shot and killed by an outlaw named Joe Cobb who was passing through town. My mother passed away a few weeks later from a broken heart. She couldn't go on without the one she loved."

"After that my uncle made it his mission to find the son of a bitch who killed my father and kill him too. He eventually succeeded but in the meantime I was left alone. Lena's father, Mr. Luthor, and my father were good friends so he invited me to stay with his family afterwards. I was surprised, I figured he, like most the others in town, didn't much like me or approve of me and Lena's relationship. It was quite the opposite though. He told me all he ever wanted was for Lena to be happy, and that I made her very happy. Thing's were good for a time after that but..." 

"Lena and I had a special spot in the woods nearby to the town we'd go to from time to time, mostly to have sex but not always. We were coming back from that special spot one day when a group of bandits-six of them- showed up outta nowhere. Apparently they'd been watching us the perverted bastards, and they'd recognized Lena. They figured they could ransom her back to her father for a nice price but first they wanted to have some 'fun' with us. Two of the bastards had pinned us to the ground and were trying to undress us, we were fighting back but they were alot bigger and stronger than us, we were only eighteen at the time."

"Someway or another Lena had managed to get a hold of the gun from the man trying to attack her and shot him dead. Next she quickly shot the man on top of me, I grabbed the gun he'd dropped and we shot the next two guys down, the remaining two shot back and missed me, I hit one of 'em in the head. I was and still am a good shot thanks to my dad. Lena had hit the last one but hadn't killed him and he took off runnin'. I tried hitting him but he was a quick son of a bitch. I was set to go after him when I heard Lena call out to me."

"I turned around and seen that she...she'd been shot. In the gut. It didn't look good. She-" Kara wiped her now teary eyes on her sleeve before continuing. "She died in my arms...I pleaded and begged God almighty to save her but I guess he wasn't listening. I stayed with her until Winston, Lena's personal bodyguard, found us. He was almost as devastated as I was. Winston, Lena and me were friends, even though we had a bad habit of ditching him whenever we went out. I wish more than anything we hadn't that day...maybe she'd still be alive..." 

"Winston eventually tracked the man who'd shot her down and brought him back to face justice but he wouldn't receive any from the law. That night I made my way into the room Winston had him locked up in and I killed him. I beat him to death with a big rock I'd found outside. He was hogtied and gagged making it real easy to kill the bastard. I hit him in the head over and over and over again with that rock until you couldn't tell who he was. Winston had heard me screaming and crying and rushed in only to find me in the middle of killing that piece of filth. Winston grabbed from behind and held me 'till I stopped crying. He kept whispering that it was okay, that it was over and he was dead. But it wasn't over not for me."

"A few weeks after that I left town and started hunting down and killing any bandit or outlaw or shitheel I could find. I was so angry. At the world mostly. I convinced myself that every bad person was responsible for killing my Lena and my father. I garnered a reputation as an outlaw hunting outlaw. Eventually word about me made it's to the Arizona rangers and they tracked me down and offered me a job. You see, the rangers were killers who hunted killers and I fit right in. I was young, only nineteen then, and I didn't care about nothing or no-one for a long time. Few years back I-I don't know I just, started feeling differently I guess. This job and this life has taken it's toll on me. In fact you're to be my last bounty. I'm retiring after this. Might go back home...I don't know." Kara gazed up at the starry night sky. 

"Sorry about your girlfriend Kara. It's not the same but I kinda get how ya feel." Alex said sympathetically. 

"Yeah I guess you kinda do huh?" Kara asked rhetorically. 

The rest of the night passed by quietly. Eventually the pair went to sleep. In the morning Kara woke Alex up and they headed off. By mid-afternoon they'd reach the Arizona border and crossed into the state. By nightfall they were getting close to their final destination. They stopped to make camp one last time. 

"Guess this is it huh?" Alex asked. "This time tomorrow you'll have dropped me off and I'll probably be dead." 

Kara felt her heart twinge a bit at those words. "Yeah I guess so...you never know they may not hang you, they might just jail ya." 

"No. Not a chance. It was here in Arizona that our worst crime was committed. A bank robbery went very, very wrong and alot of lawmen ended up getting killed. Maxwell as always was too impatient and fucked the whole thing up, then started shooting at anybody who moved. He killed twelve people, eleven of which were lawmen. The other was the bank teller. Bad business that..." Alex looked at the ground ashamedly. "So ya see there's no chance in hell they're not hangin' me. The laws been after Texas Red for a long time now and they won't be satisfied until he's dead." 

For a short while silence fell upon the camp. Kara had finished up with dinner and offered some to Alex. "No thanks." She said. "I don't feel very hungry tonight...I think I'm just gonna turn in. Oh, here." Alex held out her wrists to be tied back up. Lately in the evenings Kara had taken the bindings off of her. Kara sighed and tied her hands. Alex lay down and quickly fell asleep. Kara, once she was positive Alex was asleep, got up and walked a little ways from the camp to a small nearby hill. She wanted to talk to someone...

"Hey Lena." Kara said while staring up at the sky. "How've you been? I'm sorry it's been so long since we last talked, I've just been so busy lately. You know how it is. I wanted to talk to you about a few things. These past week or so I've...I've grown rather close to Alex. I don't know what to do. It's my job to turn her in but I can't help but feel like I shouldn't. On top of that I-I feel as if I'm...falling for her. I know it's quick but I almost feel like I've known Alex my whole life. I also feel awful. I love you Lena, I always will and it seems a betrayal to you to love anyone else. I don't know what to do. If, if you're there could you please give me some kinda sign as to what I should do? I can't rightly figure it out on my own. Please Lena..." 

A sudden noise behind her scared her and Kara drew her gun and jumped to her feet. Kara quickly relaxed as it turned out to just be a rabbit. Kara's eyes grew very wide when she realized it was an albino rabbit. They were rare creatures. Lena had kept one as a pet before she died. Kara took this as an unmistakable sign. "L-lena?" Kara teared up. She smiled and mouthed the words "thank you". Hurriedly Kara made her way back to camp. She didn't know what she was going to tell Alex but hopefully she'd figure it out soon. 

Kara stopped dead in her tracks when she got close to camp. There were a group of men at the camp and they'd taken a hold of Alex. "Well, well. Who might you be? We heard Kara Danvers had caught Texas Red, but the only one here is you. So who does that make you?" One of the men asked.

Alex glowered at the man. "Where's Kara!? Did you hurt her!?" 

"No. Don't know where she got off to, but she'll no doubt be back soon. I heard a rumor going 'round that Texas Red was a woman, didn't dare believe it 'till now. Looks like it was true though." The man said.

Kara counted seven men, each armed with rifles and revolvers. They looked like bounty hunters, Kara sighed. There were always people in this world who would try take the easy way and take advantage of others and their success. Kara drew her twin pistols and cocked them. Looks like she had a fight on her hands. 

Kara stealthily approached the camp. They'd taken some of her supplies and were now grabbing Alex. Seems they were getting ready to leave, Kara knew she had to act fast. She picked a well covered spot in the treeline and got ready. As soon as she had a shot she took it. One of the men fell over dead. The rest started looking all over frantically. Two more shots rang out and two more men fell dead. Another shot rang and one of the men keeled over in pain but wasn't dead. The rest by now had taken cover and also taken Alex with them. Kara gunned down the fourth man and moved. She quickly approached their cover, guns at the ready, much to her surprise however when she came around the corner where the men and Alex had disappeared behind there was nobody there. 

'What in the goddamn..?" 

Kara felt a searing pain above her left ear and she fell to the ground. She felt a barrel press against her head. "Gotcha bitch!" A gruff voice yelled out. Kara's eyes were watery and her head was spinning. She heard footsteps approaching. "Good job Mick!" 

'Well, well, well. If it ain't Kara goddamn Danvers. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, ha-ha!'

"Fuck off!" Kara responded. 

"Not too friendly are ya? Oh well. Kill her Mick, then let's go find where that Texas Red bitch got off to." Kara smiled. At least Alex got away, hopefully they would't catch her. 

"Wait!" Everyone, including Kara looked over to where the voice had come from. It was Alex. What the hell was she was doing!? "Wait! Don't kill her! Please! If you let her live I'll go with you willingly, i won't try and run away...I-I'll do whatever you want! I swear! Just please don't kill her." Alex fell to her knees. "Please!" 

Everybody was confused. "Alex what are you doing!? Get outta here!" Kara yelled. 

Alex smiled softly. "No. Like I said to you before, I'm tired of running Kara. At least this way you'll get to live."

The man who was apparently in charge laughed. "Well ain't that sweet. You got yourself a deal. Mick, go tie that redheaded bitch up." 

"What about her boss?" The one called Mick asked, nodding to Kara. 

"We let her live. I'm a man of my word. Tie her up though for good measure, I don't fancy the idea of Kara Danvers bein' hot on our asses."

Mick tied Kara to a nearby tree, then tied Alex up. The bounty hunters took off with their prize in tow and left Kara where she was. Kara struggled hard against her restraints to no avail. "Dammit!" She screamed. She kept trying and trying, but she couldn't get free. She stopped struggling and started sobbing softly. "Dammit... GODDAMMIT!" Kara tried to break free one last time and actually managed to. She was shocked, she didn't actually think she was strong enough to break free. Kara hissed and rubbed her red and raw wrists. "Fuck that hurts like a goddamn bitch! Fuck!" Kara didn't spend too much time focusing on her pain though and instead grabbed her pistols and mounted her horse. She set off at full speed in the direction the bounty hunters had gone, they couldn't have gotten too far by now, it had only been maybe twenty minutes or so. Another twenty minutes had gone by and still no sign of Alex or the bounty hunters. Damn! Kara thought. How fucking far could they have gone? Another twenty minutes and Kara had finally caught up with them. 

"The hell!? boss, It's-" Mick was interrupted by a bullet piercing his throat. He fell off his horse but not out of the stirrups and the horse kept dragging the man behind it as it ran off. Kara shot thrice more, one bullet caught the second of the three riders in his lower back, the other two had hit his horse which then reared and neighed loudly, knocking the man off it and onto the ground. Kara's horse also surprisingly reared and knocked her off as well. Kara hit the ground with a loud thud, she looked up in time to see the man in charge (and the one who had Alex on his horse) make a sharp left turn and take off down a different path. 

Kara quickly got back on her feet and shot the bounty hunter who was almost back on his. She'd shot him three times in the back and he fell over face first, he was dead before he touched the ground. Kara caught up to her horse and calmed her down before mounting her again. She hastily chased after Alex and the last bounty hunter, she caught up to them alot faster than she'd expected to. The bounty hunter had dismounted and had a gun pointed at Alex's head, he was using her as a shield.

"Judging by the way she offered herself up for you, I reckon you two ladies are close, dismount and holster your guns or she dies." 

Kara did what he said. "Alright, alright. Easy now, just let her go, and I'll let you go, you've my word on that."

The bounty hunter chuckled. "I ain't just gonna let this much money get away from me."

Kara narrowed her eyes at the man. "And I ain't just gonna let you have her either." 

"Well, we appear to be at an impasse then don't we?' The bounty hunter snickered. 

"It would appear that way." Kara sighed. "Well, hows about this then. I'll quick-draw ya for her. Me and you. If you win, not only will you be the one who brought in Texas Red, but you'll also be the man who bested Kara Danvers."

The bounty hunter thought it over for a moment. A wicked grin spread across his face. "You got yourself a deal." He hit Alex over the head with the butt of his gun and shoved her aside. He holstered his gun and they each stepped back a bit. There were forty paces between them when they got ready to make their final play. The unnamed bounty hunter didn't even clear leather 'fore a bullet fairly ripped. He'd made his final slip, when he tried to match the ranger with the big iron on her hip. 

Kara holstered her gun and ran over to Alex. She dropped to her knees and checked on her. "Alex!? Are you okay!? Alex!" Kara shook a few times before she opened her eyes. "K-Kara..?" She asked. Kara breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Alex. Full on kissed her, on the lips, a bit of tongue, everything. Realizing what she'd just done her face paled. "I'm sorry! I-" Alex kissed Kara and interrupted her. Kara kissed back and the two shared a passionate few moments before pulling their lips apart. "It's okay." Alex said with a smile. 

Kara looked Alex in her beautiful hazel eyes. "I-I know this is sudden and kinda crazy, but I...I think I love you. I really do." 

Alex's smile only grew. 'Me too." 

"R-Really?"

"Mm-hmm." Alex nodded. Kara hugged her and helped her to her feet. She helped Alex walk Alex back to where her horse was. "What do we do now?" Alex asked. 

"We turn in Texas Red." Kara said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And then we'll figure it out as we go." 

Alex looked puzzled. "How're we gonna turn in Texas Red when I'm Texas Red?" She asked.

Kara nodded to the dead bounty hunter. 'We'll say it's him. No one knows who you really are and figured you for a man anyway. We'll take his body to the rangers and say he's Texas Red. The rangers have no reason not to believe me, I always bring in my mark, dead or alive."

Alex hugged Kara. "Thank you. For everything."

Kara smiled and rested her chin on top of Alex's head. "Don't mention it."

***

_ Several years later. _

Alex and Kara (after the latter had retired from the Arizona rangers) settled down near Kara's hometown in Arizona. The pair lived quite happily on a ranch they'd purchased with the money Kara had saved up and earned from killing 'Texas red'. They were enjoying a few drinks at the saloon in town one fine day when they'd heard a familiar song start to play. 

"To the town of Agua Fria rode a stranger one fine day. Hardly spoke to folks around her, didn't have too much to say. No one dared to ask her business, no one dared to make a slip, for the stranger there among them had a big iron on her hip. (big iron on her hip) It was early in the mornin' when she rode into the town, she rode in from the south side slowly lookin' all around. She's an outlaw loose and runnin' came the whisper from each lip and she's her to do some business with the big iron on her hip (big iron on her hip) In this town there lived an outlaw by the name of Texas Red. Many men had tried to take him and that many men were dead. He was vicious and a killer, though the youth of twenty-four, and the notches on his pistol numbered one and nineteen more. (one and nineteen more, one and nineteen more) Now the stranger started talking, made in plain to folks around, was an Arizona ranger, wouldn't be too long in town. She was here to bring an outlaw back alive or maybe dead, and she said it didn't matter she was after Texas Red. (after Texas Red) Wasn't long before the story was relayed to Texas Red. But the outlaw didn't worry, the men who tried before were dead. Twenty men had tried to take him and twenty man had made a slip, twenty-one would be the ranger with the big iron on her hip.(big iron on her hip) The mornin' passed so quickly, it was time for them to meet. It was twenty past eleven when they walked out in the street. Folks were watchin' from the windows, everybody held their breath. They knew this pretty ranger was about to meet her death. ( about to meet her death) There was forty feet between them when stopped to make their play, and the swiftness of the ranger is still talked about today. Texas Red had not cleared leather 'fore a bullet fairly ripped, the ranger's aim was deadly with the big iron on her hip. (big iron on her hip) It was over in a moment and the folks had gathered 'round, the body of the outlaw lay before them on the ground. Well he might went on livin' but he made one fatal slip when he tried to match the ranger with the big iron on her hip.Big iron! Big iron! When he tried to match the ranger with the big iron on her hip." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Happy Kalex week!!!! I do hope you enjoyed! this fic kinda got away from me lol. I did not plan on making it as long as it was, it was actually supposed to go up yesterday but I got too tired and fell asleep, so i stayed up all night tonight finishing it. :p


End file.
